<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Checking In by FandomsAreMyFuel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247657">Just Checking In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel'>FandomsAreMyFuel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Kinda not my best writing, M/M, Stony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his room... Nothing else to tell me? A secret that no one knows?" Tony murmured jokingly.</p><p>"Mr. Rogers is currently laying in bed, talking to himself, I assume it would be best if you went and check on him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Checking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stark leaned back in his chair, turning it around, his hands fiddling with another part of his latest creation that he was investing a lot of time into these days, more so than others as he would sometimes take an hour in somedays to sip his scotch and drown out the constant buzzing inside his genius head of his.</p><p>"Fri?" He leaned back further into his chair, turning his head to face the ceiling even if the female A.I. wasn't present in his lab as a screen or anything here, rather; she was a voice that could be heard everywhere in the tower.</p><p>"Yes, sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice echoed in the pit of the lab since it was considerably empty in the rooms, with gadgets taking up most of the space, yet, the gadgets were stored in the other rooms with their blueprints scattered around the couple tables and under the grey couch.</p><p>"What's everyone doing?" Tony asked, tinkering with another piece of the project now, sighing as he slid it across the table with a singular motion. He really didn't care how the others were going and really, he was checking on Bruce and Peter, but he generally got a chuckle out of Clint and Sam's doing.</p><p>"Well, sir, it seems like they are doing their individual thing; Dr. Banner is doing the per usual; Peter is currently with Ned, working on the latest Star Wars Lego set; Clint is playing video games with Sam; Natasha is doing the routine training; Steve is in his room.</p><p>"In his room... Nothing else to tell me? A secret that no one knows?" Tony murmured jokingly, crossing his arms and skimming through his blueprint of an earlier project, Project 912 that lay far away on the desk and narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Mr. Rogers is currently laying in bed, talking to himself, I assume it would be best if you went and check on him." The female voice said as Tony glanced up again, eyebrow raised in an effort to contain his confusion and hidden quivering excitement, though it would be out of character for him to suddenly come out the lab for the some-presumably-sentimental reason Steve was laying in bed and not training like Romanoff.</p><p>Tony sighed before he stepped into the kitchen, where Clint stood, sipping from the mug that Peter had made for him during an art class he was dragged into. Tony hauled himself to the coffee machine and rubbed his forehead as he looked down.</p><p>"Finally came out?" Clint grinned, taking another sip from his mug. Tony just rolled his eyes and trailed to the other side of the kitchen. "No, really, what brings you out of your closet?" Clint gestured, his mug tipped so that Tony could barely make out the dark liquid inside the cup.</p><p>"F.R.I.D.A.Y. wanted me to check on Capsicle, he was supposedly lying in bed, muttering to himself," Tony grumbled, finally taking a sip of coffee from the new batch.</p><p>"Hah, looks like someone hit jackpot." Clint laughed, leaning back on the counter, raising his eyebrows and smirking to Tony with a smug expression.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Birdboy, I was surprised that you found out first... and not Natasha..." Tony's voice got low in the last part as the two broke eye contact and shivered.</p><p>"Not me?" A voice hummed from the shadows.</p><p>"Oh sh-" Clint stumbled over the counter as he tried saving his mug by placing it gently down in an effort not to seem alarmed by the Russian redhead.</p><p>Natasha walked out with her usual outfit on and a smirk on her face from both scaring Clint and the news she heard. "What's with the secrets, Stark?" She glanced at the playboy.</p><p>"What did you hear?" Tony hissed while leaned back, casually, focusing too much on the ex-assassin which only caused him to rain a few droplets of coffee on his shirt, which was unfortunately grey.</p><p>"все," Tony observed from Natasha's clear expression, Sherlock Stark deducted everything was the answer to his snarky answer.</p><p>"You better leave before he falls asleep." Clint waved his hand around.</p><p>"He's slept for 70 years, Barton, I don't think he needs anymore sleep." Tony sighed, pushing off the wall to head towards his room to grab another shirt.</p><p>Opening the door, Stark sighed for the fiftieth time today as he tossed on his traditional Black Sabbath shirt, looking into the mirror in his room, he ran his hand down his shirt, attempting to smoothen it, tugging at the hemp. He shook his head, snapping out of the self that was hovering in a day-dreamish state and when he looked back into the mirror, he found his face pink.</p><p>"Damnit." He murmured as he felt his face go deeper into a red, he cupped his hands, shoving his face into his hands, he groaned loudly and when he closed his eyes, a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking over him, caringly. That when he heard a shuffling of someone in his doorway. Face still crimson, he glimpsed up to face the one and only blonde, Steve.</p><p>"Tony?" Rogers blinked, looking at the genius with a relief- ridden expression.</p><p>"Cap..." Tony looked at the mirror, lips forming a line as he realized the color that was blanketing his face, he almost jolted out the window but instead flinched slightly, hand grabbing the disordered sheets sprayed all over the bed.</p><p>Steve sauntered over, sitting on Tony's bed, he watched Stark with a warm and worried expression. "Tony, are you okay?" he placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, who responded with a shaky breath. "Tony?" Steve wrapped his arm around him, savoring the moment silently but with concern still written all over his face.</p><p>"I'm fineee." Tony groaned again, burying his warm face in Steve's shoulder, he sighed. "Just... confused." He murmured. Steve pressed him closer, placing his chin on Tony's head.</p><p>"Tell me, how?" Steve whispered as Tony felt his breath on his neck, trickling down.</p><p>"Well, F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me that I should..." Tony bit his lip, trying to figure out whether telling Golden Boy was the best idea.</p><p>Steve noticed immediately, which he breathed in before he replied, "you can tell me." as he shifted to a position that made it so both of them were comfortable and could hear each other better.</p><p>"..." Tony looked down. "She informed me that you were murmuring things in bed and I should check on you," Tony whispered lowly, hands tracing a shape on his other hand, sighing.</p><p>Steve paused for a few seconds, as it ticked by, Tony froze and regretted everything for 0.7 seconds before Steve chuckled, a nervous smile growing on his face. "That was me... well... uh..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "That was me murmuring about you staying in the lab all the time and how... I... uh... wantedtoseeyourbeautifulbrowneyessparkleagain." Steve coughed in his arm as Tony looked up.</p><p>"Say that again?" Tony smiled cheekily before smirking.</p><p>"Uh..." Steve's face grew red this time, he bit his lip. "I said... urm... I wanted to see your beautiful brown eyes sparkle again." Steve whispered as Tony's smirk grew and planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek with no warning, Steve yelped before blinking in realization.</p><p>"Guess the tables have turned." Tony laughed before giving the time for Steve to blush, this time, with his face in his hands and lie in Stark's bed in a victory that was sweet.</p><p>Checking in to see Steve was the best idea F.R.I.D.A.Y. had in awhile... or forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>